Xfornication
by MysteriousOne1121
Summary: Mulder treats Scully to a night of bondage in Skinner's office, to make up for their failed date at the sushi place.


Xfornication

Pure NC-17 Smut

Season 11

Takes place after RM9

Description:

Mulder treats Scully to a bondage session in Skinner's office, to make up for their failed date at the sushi place.

Author: MysteriousOne1121

Feedback earns more stories

mysteriousone1121

Give me your opinions on the title too. I may make this a series, not sure yet, and I don't want to stick it with a dumb title.

Scully sat in the basement office on the opposite side of Mulder's desk, poring over the latest paperwork.

It had been a long night, the night before. Getting chased for hours and almost defeated by drones. She guessed there was after all, a first time for everything.

Scully lifted her head out of the mountain of paperwork sat before her. Mulder had been sitting opposite her only moments ago but he had since disappeared into the abyss of the Hoover building.

Probably wandering the hallways upstairs near Skinner's office she surmised, near the vending machines.

Mulder was never one for paperwork and he had made that point too, sitting in front of her doing research on new cases and pacing about from time to time.

She wanted to hurry and finish her case report for Skinner so her and Mulder could go home. They were both still exhausted from the night before and Scully had heard Mulder saying something about making that particular date night up to her.

She finished signing the last few sheets of papers that she had in front of her and slid them into a separate folder in her bag.

"Up to Skinner's office I go", she muttered to herself. She noted she would have to track Mulder down as well, so they could get the hell out of there finally.

She stood up, bag in hand and headed for the basement elevator. Pressing the button she sighed and rocked her neck back and forth making cracking noises on the short journey between floors.

Ding.

She stepped out into the office hallway and spotted the vending machines but no Fox Mulder. She rounded the corner into Skinner's receptionist area. No one had been there so Scully approached the half open door.

"Sir?" She said with a light knock. No one answered back.

She pushed the door open and walked towards his desk, the intention of leaving the file there for Skinner to review. Halfway across the room she spotted a figure out of the corner of her eye and stopped short, startled.

There was Fox Mulder.

Holding her heaving chest, she said, "Jesus Christ, Mulder, you scared me." She proceeded to the desk and placed the file down.

"Sorry Scully, I had just grabbed a snack from the machines in the hallway and I was going to chill here, take a little time out. Comfiest couch in the whole building. Can you believe I've napped here before?

"Frankly, Mulder, I can," She chuckled, "The case report is finished and we are free to go for the night I believe I heard you say something about making our date night up to me tonight? She moved closer to the couch and offered her hand to him for assistance standing.

He grasped her hand in his and pulled her down to his level, lying on top of him on the couch. "Oh is that right, Scully?"

She smiled into his lips, not struggling from his strong grasp at all. Her skirt had gotten pulled up to her thighs in the process and he now held her firmly over his generous package, she noted. She radiated warmth through her pantyhose and directly through his jeans. He bucked his hips into her, hitting a sweet spot with his bulge again. She moaned quietly in pleasure.

He reached behind her and cuffed her hands in his federal issued cuffs. "What are you doing, Mulder?"

"No one is here, Scully, just a few agents still filing paperwork and maybe a few janitors. Nothing to really worry about." He licked his lips. "I've always kinda had a fantasy about having my way with you in Skinner's office, Scully. I knew we came back to the FBI for a reason."

She bucked her hips into his bulge and laughed approvingly. "If we get caught Mulder...I'm blaming you."

He removed her shirt to reveal a black lace bra with several straps across her plunging cleavage line. His hand immediately went to her tit and made a fist around it several times with his palm, massaging away. Scully sat atop him rocking lightly back and forth.

Mulder got a small peak at her clit every time she rocked back. Her skirt had slipped further up her hips, affording him a much better view. She apparently hadn't worn underwear with her pantyhose that day.

"Why don't you lose some of these clothes, Agent Mulder?". He scooted her off of him and onto the couch so he could stand. She sat there looking at him as he stripped everything away.

He slowly removed his white T-shirt while staring deeply into her eyes and he then seductively removed his jeans, leaving him in his boxers only, obviously highly aroused.

Mulder looked to his left and noticed the curtain pulls hanging on the wall. " Perfect"

Leaving Scully on the couch he grabbed one and returned to her half naked form. He grabbed the rope between his hands and began to tie Scully down to the chair next to the couch they had been on, uncuffing her hands.

He removed her bra and tossed it aside. "It's sexy as hell Scully, but it's in my way."

He lightly brushed her nipples with his fingertips, rewarding him with a sigh from her lips. She melted into his touch and a feeling of electric bolts went through her body when he touched her.

He could smell her pussy. The unmistakable scent of Scully pussy. It was strong when she was highly aroused, which she obviously was, bucking her hips into the air from the chair she is tied to. Mulder by her side, twisting her nipples, teasing her.

He placed his mouth over one nipple and licked a few moans out of her and then moved on to the next nipple. He squeezed her right tit when he was done sucking on them and elicited a strained groan from deep within Scully's throat.

"Mmmuld….errrrr" she slowly moaned out. He placed his left hand on her head, pushing some stray strands behind her ear. His right hand guiding her chin to his face. Their lips touching, swallowing each other gently, passionately.

He moved his left hand down her center while never breaking their kiss. His fingers ended up at her extremely swollen and flooded with her juices, pussy lips. He pushed his fingers directly through her pantyhose and started pulling, making a giant ripping noise as he went. He finally had access to her hole. His fingers finding her entrance again, this time pushing them in as far as he could.

She was surprised by the sudden thrust of his fingers inside of her, she hadn't been expecting it so suddenly, she jerked. Mulder had never truly been so aggressive like he was now. Now he was ravenous for Scully's tiny, toned pussy.

He watched her face and licked his lips. Sweat poured down his forehead. He removed his boxers and tossed them away from them. He was now standing before Scully fully nude and hungry for her body.

He continued pumping his fingers fiercely inside of her and massaging her little clit with his thumb while she moaned right along with it, encouraging him. He stared into her eyes and watched as they changed as she approached an orgasm he would never let her reach...for the time being. He pulled his fingers back right at the moment when her moaning started to get out of control, her body was jerking around under the rope tied around her middle and arms. Her moaning was such a sweet sound to his ears and it had the ability to send his dick to attention in just a few seconds, no matter his mood.

He kept his fingers just inside her entrance and slow as ever he slipped them back into her. "What's wrong, Scully? He leaned close to her, his forehead on hers, he slipped his fingers suddenly all the way to the deepest end of her pussy. She jumped and moaned at him accordingly.

"Mmmm, not fair, Mulder"

"Oh Scully, trust me, it's fair" he pulled his fingers back again and moved at a much slower tempo, taking them away from her, she groaned.

He raised his pussy covered fingers to his lips and sucked them thoroughly clean in her plain sight.

She threw her head back and rolled her eyes in deep pleasure. Mulder had never tasted her pussy before. He had been inside of her with his dick, and he had had his mouth on her body several times, but he'd never tasted her like this. It excited him more, made him want to bury his dick inside of her and never ever look back.

He untied her arms and released her from the chair, lifting her body into his arms he moved her back to the couch. Her laying underneath him. "I'm not going to let you cum, Scully. Any attempt you make to use my dick as your rubbing post will be promptly shut down. He reached for her arms and placed them over her head, holding her down.

Scully managed to raise her neck and began kissing a straight line down Mulder's neck, sending him into a frenzy. "Mmhhmhhmm Scuuulllay, nice try babe. But I'm in control right now."

She conceded to him.

Mulder began teasing her nipples with his fingertips again and he placed his wide cock directly over the entrance to her pussy. Her body made small convulsing movements underneath him in anticipation of his hardness filling her.

He put one hand on her right side supporting himself and his other hand on her throat. He squeezed slightly, his gaze into her eyes asking her if this was ok. She nodded back at him. His grasp around her neck tightened and he slipped his hard dick deep inside of her wet walls.

She moaned louder than anyone he had ever heard before. He swore the picture frames in the room rattled slightly. "Uuuuunnnhhhh...Muuuldeeeeerrraah." rolled off her exasperated tongue. He slowly raised his hips off of her and his dick out of her, he began again shoving his way back inside of her, making her buck beneath him as he pounded away at a steady pace.

Her hands raised off the couch from behind her head and wrapped her arms around his middle back. He felt her nails slightly dig into his skin. She slowly let them drag upwards across his flesh as he drilled her still. He let out a gasp.

Scully shuddered and began bucking her hips wildly against Mulder. He slammed his hips into her and grabbed her arms again, holding them above her head. "I said no humping me for your own pleasure, Scully." He raised his dick out of her and placed his wet cock on her stomach. She moaned, discontent to not be full of his flesh.

He pulled her up off of the couch and placed her down in the dead center of Assistant Director Skinner's desk.

He stood between her legs, still semi clothed in pantyhose that had been ripped up in the process. She pulled him closer to her middle with her legs wrapped around his waist. She placed her forehead on his and grasped his neck with her hands, readying herself for his pounding.

"Muldeeer...I need...to cuuuum." she whispered into his ear.

"Oh Scully, you will, When I'm ready for you, you will cum hard." She moaned into his ear.

She could feel the tip of his dick at her entrance. She was more than ready for it. Her nipples pressed against Mulder's chest. Her own chest heaving. He could feel her hard nipples pressing into him. He stayed like that for a moment, taking it all in."Mmmm Dana goddamn Scully." He whispered in her ear. His dick slowly slipped inside of her slick, tight walls until he was as deep as he possibly could be.

At that moment a voice boomed from just outside of the room. Agent Doggett. He must have still been in the building. "Eh, Assistant Director.." Agent Doggett stopped short after pushing the door open. It definitely wasn't the assistant director that he had found on the other side.

Mulder looked towards Doggett, trying to block his view of Scully's naked body and pussy. Doggett got an eyeful of Mulder's bare ass and balls.

"Agent Mulder...Scull..eh. Well this is something. I'll, ah leave you two to it, eh. Just leave this case file here on this chair and be on my way."

He could have sworn he heard the slightest whimper from underneath Mulder. Probably, he concluded as he walked briskly from the room, she did have Agent Mulder buried balls deep inside of her after all. Doggett shut the door behind himself.

Mulder continued his assault on Scully's tiny pussy.

"Good god, Mulder, that was Agent Doggett."

"Well aware, Scully. Look..he's fine. He won't be a problem. I'll talk to him later." Mulder assured her. They had all become close friends over the years but not exactly that close.

Mulder grasped Scully tightly around the waist and pulled her repeatedly into his body. Sheathing her with his cock each time. Her eyes rolled back into her head for a second time, she was breathless. Mulder's cock slowly moved within her, never leaving her empty.

He thought about emptying himself into her right at the moment but he wanted to wait another moment or two if he could. He pulled out of her and kissed her forehead.

"I want you on top of me, Scully, on that couch. You want to cum don't you? Then I need you to be good and ride my cock until I explode inside of you."

She groaned and nodded her head. He grabbed her under her ass, her legs wrapped securely around him. He lowered himself onto the couch, Scully on top of him, complying with his wishes. He reached for her tits as she rode him, moaning. He grasped both of her nipples at the same time, sending another thunderbolt straight through Scully's body.

He swung his legs onto the floor, Scully still on his dick, so he could be face to face with her as she came. He wanted to look into her soul as he emptied himself right into her.

She began slowly riding him at first, rubbing her clit on the base of his cock each time she thrusted upwards, making her moan a little too loudly into the office air.

Mulder captured her mouth with his own to try and quiet her pleas for release. A giant moan followed by Scully shouting his name directly into his mouth left her as soon as he lifted his hips from the couch and abruptly slammed his cock fully into her.

She could feel a heat rising within her and from the look in his eyes, Mulder could feel it too. He grabbed her waist and plummeted his dick deep into her tight depth. She grabbed him from within suddenly and wouldn't let go. They were fused together for what felt like eternity as her pussy clung to his dick. Her muscle contractions so strong he swore she would squeeze the sperm directly out of him herself.

Mulder jolted up into her a tiny bit further, as if there was more room, he groaned loudly into her shoulder as he bit her there. His cock spasmed inside of her as her pussy tried to hold it in it's unrelenting grasp.

"Uunnnhh...Scuuuulllaaaayyyy." he filled her completely with his cum and flooded her pussy over onto himself. It gushed between them.

Scully heaved herself forward and kissed Mulder's forehead, his temple, neck, his chest and then she collapsed into him, his cock still buried in her.

He placed his hands under her ass and held her there for a moment.

More than ten minutes passed as they laid there with each other. Scully leaned away from Mulder slightly. 'Mulder, I don't want us to fall asleep here."

Mulder grinned and looked at her. "Oh, you thought we were done, Scully? Don't worry, no one is falling asleep anytime soon here. She felt his cock twitch inside of her. She felt it getting hard again

He started to move slowly inside her. Gently. "I think you have one more orgasm in you for me, Scully. I'm going to make you cum again, and on my hard dick too.

She was extremely sensitive from the epic fuck she had just received from him but she wouldn't deny him the pleasure of fucking her tonight.

She moaned quietly into his ear. Her nipples pressing into his chest again. Scully met his thrusts by rocking back and forth with him.

Mulder moved his hand up and down her back, caressing her. He left kisses on her neck with his soft lips. He was enticing her to come again. He loved the way her pussy walls grabbed at his cock. He couldn't get enough of it.

They kept a slow and steady pace while Mulder began to caress her clit between them with his thumb. He felt the pressure rising within her again.

"Mmmm...that's it Scully, come for me." She threw her head back and moaned sharply followed by two groans.

"Fuuuuck...Mulder." He winked at her and placed his hands under her ass, helping her on to her own space on the couch next to him.

"Well, Mulder, I'd say this has more than made up for our sushi place date night disaster the other night."

She pulled her skirt down her waist and removed her torn pantyhose.

Mulder gathered his own clothes and began to dress.

"Wait till you see what I have in store for you once we get home, Scully." Mulder winked at her while tossing her shirt her way.

They finished dressing and tidied Skinner's office the best they could. '"26 years, I never once thought this would happen here", said Scully

"There's a first time for everything, Scully." Mulder quipped.


End file.
